


All the things you couldn't have

by inkiestdawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiestdawn/pseuds/inkiestdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're trying to unwind after a long hunt but Dean shows up at your room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the things you couldn't have

Bliss.

You pulled back the foil, smiling at the deepening green of asparagus stalks, the glistening leaves of Brussel sprouts, and the softness of the mushrooms. Just about done. The smell was incredible, your mouth filled with saliva in anticipation.

A hunting trip of just over three weeks with the Winchester brothers was bordering on way too long. It wasn’t the company that made it tedious but the greasy diner food, wilted pre made salads, warm beer, uncomfortable motel beds and, of course, three weeks without a chance to vent the sexual frustration that Dean caused.

The three of you, four with the occasional appearance of Cas, hit a dead end on the hunt and decided to regroup, rest, and get some supplies. You had three days, two magnificent nights, on your own.

You took a sip of cool, crisp white wine, savouring it. It was your second glass and the bottle was almost empty. You splurged on a motel room of your own so that you could indulge a bit. The room had a kitchenette. It had the necessities and you were not going to complain about drinking wine out of a particularly large glass.

You glanced at the table, giving the contents of the frying pan a quick stir as you took stock of the rest of the treats you bought yourself. Careful of your budget and the short amount of time you were staying, you stocked up on groceries and picked up a few luxury items; more wine, a trashy paperback novel, and a vibrating cock ring. You didn’t have anyone to put the ring on, but it was the only thing that could be classified as a toy in the small pharmacy you found.

Three weeks was way too long. You pressed your thighs together against the slight ache that had been building since last night.

Last night.

Sam was out on his shift surveying a possible suspect while you and Dean tried to get some sleep in the Impala. It wasn’t the first night you had slept in the car. Lack of available motels and vacant rooms meant that the three of you had figured a passable solution. Being the shortest and smallest, you slept in the driver’s seat, Dean stretched out next to you, and Sam laid out in the back.

Sleeping so close to Dean gave your mind and body some pretty wild ideas and last night, the building pressure and lack of release resulted in some pretty hot and dirty dreams featuring yourself and the elder Winchester.

You clicked off the burner and slid the pan to the side to cool, stopping when you heard a knock on the door. Your limbs felt heavy and languid as you turned, unsure of what to do. The wine was hitting you hard.

Another soft knock and you walked slowly to the door, hesitating before looking through the peephole. Sam had picked this particular rest spot because he knew a girl here and Dean was tagging along to entertain her friends. You looked back at the table where you had left your bag and the weapons tucked inside.

You lifted yourself onto your tiptoes and looked out, letting out a shaky breath when you recognized Dean’s profile. He turned back and knocked again. You looked down at the boy short underwear and baggy t-shirt you were wearing and decided to leave the deadbolt on the door as you opened it and peered out.

Dean’s smile faltered when he eyed the chain.

“Uh hey…”, he said, looking over your head into the room, “you busy?”

“Just making some food,” you replied, not moving to undo the deadbolt, “you need something?”

Dean frowned and took a step back, his mouth opening and closing once before saying, “Shit, if you have someone in there…”

You stared at him for a moment shaking your head, unsure of what to say and a bit surprised that he thought you had hooked up.

“You expecting someone?” he asked.

“Nope.”

He frowned, rocking back and forth onto the balls of his feet, he tilted his head up and sniffed the air, “Are you cooking?”

You hesitated again and choked back a laugh, “You got me. I am cooking. I didn’t want you guys to know because, well, you found out I could thread a damn needle and all of a sudden it’s ‘stich my wound, I have a tear in my trench coat, darn my socks’.” You rolled your eyes.

Dean laughed and took a step closer, “Darn my socks?”

You shrugged and quickly, before you could regret it, said, “You want to come in?”

Dean nodded, grinning happily, and waited as you unlatched the deadbolt and held the door open. You tried not to look self-conscious about your clothes but he didn’t seem to notice. Of course not. Although he hadn’t hooked up with as many women as he could have over the past few weeks, he definitely took time out to enjoy himself. The few times you did go to the bar together, his eyes were on other women. Not you.

“What did you make?” he asked as he walked around the room, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. You took a half a moment to enjoy the view of his ass in those jeans before remembering the contents of the bags on the table and rushing over to stuff the bag in the fridge.

Dean was peeking in the bedroom and didn’t notice.

“Stir-fry, nothing you’d like,” you said, grabbing your glass and downing the rest of the wine. You felt heat rush to your face as Dean walked around. He seemed to fill the apartment, make the space between you seem charged. His familiar scent filled the space and his voice rumbled, electrifying the air.

“What do you mean ‘nothing I would like’? I love food!”

“Lots of veggies,” you said, turning to the oven to hide the flush on your face.

You heard him walk over as you pushed food around in the pan with the spatula. He leaned over your shoulder to see what you were doing and you tensed. The heat coming off of him, his smell, his breath on your neck…

“Aren’t you supposed to be out with Sam?” you said, ducking out from under him, taking the pan with you to the counter where you had set out a bowl. One bowl. You pressed your lips together, ignoring the sudden rush of loneliness.

Dean shrugged, “I thought I would give him a break, let him do his thing.”

You smiled at that, feeling a bit more like yourself, “And what about me doing my thing? I had big plans for tonight.”

Eyeing the almost empty bottle of wine, Dean nodded, “I see that.”

You scooped some food in the bowl and hesitated before asking, “You want some?”

Not missing the glance Dean made at the door, you felt silly all of a sudden and placed the pan down.

“I don’t want to intrude,” he said slowly, watching you.

Clearing your throat you said, “Not at all, feels a bit weird anyway. You know, being alone after the past…”

Dean was nodding and walking over, not stopping until he was close, very close. He took the spatula you forgot you were holding and tossed it behind you.

His hips were just barely brushing against your stomach. You pressed back into the counter, avoiding his eyes.

“Y/N”, he said, his voice low and almost pleading. He took your chin in his hand and lifted it. You looked at him, immediately looking away again, unsure of what you saw in his eyes. Your arms trembled and desire, pooling between your legs, shot down making your ankles and feet feel leaden.

“Look at me,” he said and you moaned as you did, seeing the unmistakable lust in his eyes.

Letting out a shaky breath, his name on your lips, you tentatively pushed against him.

His arms went around your waist as he pressed his lips to yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, leveraging yourself as his hands cupped your ass and he lifted you onto the counter. He ran his hands down your legs, gently easing your knees farther apart as he pressed his hips into your groin. You could feel his cock, hard and thick, rub against your pussy and you pulled away from the kiss, head falling back as you moaned.

“Dean,” you breathed, groaning as he started grinding his hips into you, his cock rubbing against your clit.

You felt moisture soak through your underwear and reached down to tug at his shirt.

“Tell me what you were dreaming about last night,” he said breathlessly. You stopped, his shirt hanging from one hand, and stared at him in shock.

“What?” You let the shirt drop to the floor.

Dean’s green eyes were bright, almost fevered as he grinned at you. He leaned in and gently nipped your neck.

“I want to know who was making you moan like that,” he said, his breath hot against the skin of your throat.

Feeling bold and deciding to take advantage of the situation, you reached down to unbutton his pants as you said, “I was in a motel room and it was dark,” he reached up under your shirt and unclasped your bra, leaning back a little and admiring the way your breasts strained against the thin material of your shirt.

You unzipped his pants and continued, “I couldn’t see you, but I knew you were there.”

He moaned. You tugged his jeans down and rubbed your knuckles against the shaft of his cock through his underwear.

“I took my clothes off, slowly and every time you passed by me, we would touch, but just for a moment. I was teasing you, running from you,” you lifted your arms as he pulled your shirt and bra over your head. He leaned in to suckle on one hard nipple and then the other. You moaned and placed one hand on the back of his neck, the other reaching down inside his underwear to grasp his incredibly hard, thick cock.

He released your nipple long enough to moan.

“I would hide from you,” you said between gasps, “and when you caught me,” Dean yanked your underwear down, pulling away only long enough to take them off completely. You saw his cock bounce against his stomach and you pressed your knees together against the wet, hot ache. Dean forced his hand between your legs, running one finger slowly against your clit and up inside you. You closed you eyes and gasped, Dean groaning when he felt how wet you were.

He leaned in for a long kiss, pumping his finger inside of you. You grabbed his cock and slowly jerked him off.

Dean pulled away, his gaze playful and intense as he asked, “What did I do when I caught you?”

He slid a second finger inside of you and your head fell back as you let out another moan. He leaned in to nip and suckle gently at your neck. You jerked your hand slowly up his shaft, twisting gently at you got to the base of the head and running your thumb over the slick, moist tip.

“Fuck,” he gasped.

“You would fuck me,” you said, “hard and fast and whichever way you could get me until I got away again.”

Dean pulled his hand away, his finger slick against your thigh as he pushed your legs apart and knelt down. He reached out, grabbing your ass and pulling you closer. You grasped the edge of the counter to balance yourself.

“Did you like it?” he asked, looking up at you before he slowly dipped his tongue inside of you and licking a hot, agonizing path up to your clit. You pressed your thighs to the sides of his head and arched your back as he suckled and licked. Digging your fingers into his short hair, you panted and moaned as pressure built inside your abdomen.

“Yes,” you cried out, “fuck yes. I loved it.”

He pulled away suddenly, the space he left cold, leaving you feeling exposed and incredibly sensitive.

You wanted to return the favor, to take his dick in your mouth, to drive him to the brink of orgasm and pull away, but instead, he took his thick cock in his hand and rubbed the tip against your clit, making you gasp.

“I’ve been dreaming about this for so long,” he murmured, leaning in for another kiss, lining himself up as he did so and sliding into you as he deepened the kiss.

You both moaned as his cock stretched and filled you. As wet as you were, his cock pulled at the tender flesh. He pulled out slowly before pushing in again, letting your body adjust to his size.

“So tight,” he panted, pulling away from the kiss and burying his head into your shoulder as he increased his pace, pumping his hips into you. You reached down and grabbed his ass, lifting your legs so that he could drive himself deeper inside of you. His pace increased and you could feel his balls smacking against your ass as he pulled you closer and tilted your hips up.

The tightening in your core began again and built quickly. You reached down, tracing your fingers along him until you could slide a finger down and feel the wet hardness of his cock as he pounded it inside of you. You let your hands slide up and rub your clit as his thrusts grew frantic.

The pressure in your abdomen and between your legs burst outward as the world grew black. You cried out as you came, the walls of your pussy tightening around him, pulsing with release. You heard him gasp and moan as he came, grasping your hips roughly as he pumped inside of you. With a final shuddering breath, he slowed and stopped. You reached up, wrapping your arms around his back and leaning forward against his warm body. Not quite able to speak yet and unwilling to open your eyes. Kissing his chest, you tasted the salt of his sweat.

“That went so much better than I had hoped,” he said, his voice shaking as he pressed his lips against your shoulder and gently pulled away just enough to look at you. He ran a thumb against your jaw and kissed you.

His cock softened inside you and a warmth gushed out. Dean grabbed a dry cloth from beside the sink and wiped it away tentatively. You felt your muscles relax against a soft ache from his bruising pace. It felt deliciously good.

You laughed, “How did you think it was going to go?”

Dean tossed the cloth into the sink and leaned in close again, “I didn’t think you would feed me afterwards.”

Punching his shoulder you laughed again and pulled him close for a kiss.


End file.
